


Barriers

by winedad16



Series: Finkeldorf AUs and One-Offs [4]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person Omniscient, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, but they don’t know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: Freddy Finkel and Captain Klenzendorf have struggled with their sexualities for as long as they could remember. But now as they were stuck living together, they’re struggling to repress feelings they can’t act on.(Takes place the night before they leave to run the Jungfolk camp)
Relationships: Freddy Finkel & Captain Klenzendorf, Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Finkeldorf AUs and One-Offs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881679
Kudos: 23





	1. Through the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy's perspective of the night. (Takes place the night before they leave to run the Jungfolk camp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 1-2 hours so it's not my best work but I thought I'd post it anyways. :)

Freddy gasped and placed his hand on the dew-covered wall of the shower. 

He always ended up here, desperately touching himself after washing up in the shower. He blamed it on the thin walls of the condo. Masturbating in bed while right next door to the man he pined for felt weird (not that the privacy issue would be a problem in a few minutes.)

He whimpered as he gently stroked himself, thinking of the man who was right down the hallway, possibly pleasuring himself over the thought of a busty blond woman. Freddy moaned at the thought of the older man touching himself and pressed up against the wall as warm water fell down on him.

For as long as he could remember he had always liked men. For as long as he could remember his father shamed him for liking men while his mother turned a blind eye. For as long as he could remember he was in love with his captain, who just happened to be a man.

Freddy tried to repress his feelings for his captain but his efforts were futile. Every day he spent with K he fell in love with him a little more. He tried to control it, but he couldn’t help what his heart desired. Having to fight under, work with, and now _live with_ K was a constant reminder of who he was, of _what_ he was.

There was no way K would ever reciprocate his feelings, but God he loved him. He was hopelessly in love with him, a man he could never be with. Yet there he was, fantasizing about him as he helplessly jutted against the uneven tiling of the shower wall, his nipples hardening as they scraped up onto the cold wall. His mind never registered the knock on the bathroom door, but it did register the familiar voice on the other side. 

“Finkel, may I come in?”

He froze.

“Yes,” He replied before he thickly swallowed, cleared his throat, and stepped away from the wall.

Freddy intently listened to the soft click and creak of the door as K stepped in. He gently rubbed his thighs as he listened to the brunette shuffle some things around.

“I think I left my watch in the shower. Will you check for me?” The captain asked.

The blond hummed in response and looked at the small shelves on one of the shower walls that held bottles and soap. There he spotted the leather-strapped watch.

“It’s in here,” Freddy said.

“Great, thank you,” K replied. “Could you hand it to me? I’m heading to bed and rather not forget it here tomorrow.”

 _Shit._ Freddy thought. 

He was hoping that K wouldn’t ask for it. Despite this, he replied with a shaky _‘Yes’_ and shook his _unused_ hand to remove water from it. He gently picked the watch up and outstretched his arm from behind the curtain, his other hand holding the fabric shut. He held his hand out for what felt like ages, but K never took it. He shook his wrist around a bit to regain K’s attention and soon felt the watch leave his hand with a soft _‘Thank you.’_ There was another awkward moment of silence until K spoke up.

“Hey, do you mind if I brush my teeth in here?” K asked.

“Oh,” Freddy looked down at his throbbing dick. “No, not at all.”

“Thanks. I’ll- I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Freddy replied as he took his prick in his hand, shuddering at the touch. “Take your time.”

In a matter of seconds, Freddy reconvened his masturbation session, much more quietly this time. He imagined the captain shucking open the curtain and pinning him to the wall, kissing and sucking all over his skin. That made his body go into a fervor as he continued to stroke and squeeze himself, biting his lip to stay quiet. He mentally thanked the captain for not using warm water to clean out the sink, for the warm shower only made him feel more excited.

No more than twenty seconds later he could feel himself quickly coming to his climax. He slowed and didn’t dare make a different motion with his hand. He was right on his edge. He could wait until the captain left the room, he could. That was until K made a gagging noise. 

The image of the captain’s mouth around his prick flashed through Freddy’s mind and he came, _hard._ With a loud moan-filled gasp he lurched forward, placing both hands on the cool tiling as his prick twitched and sputtered out cum.

 _“Fuck,”_ He mumbled, his face turning bright pink as he did. _He was in trouble. It was all over. Why was he so stupid?_

He heard the captain spit and run the faucet and braced for the worst.

“Finkel, is everything okay?” K asked, his authoritarian voice poking through a bit.

“I- I,” He sucked in through his teeth and ran a hand over his face, trying to collect himself. “I hit my elbow.”

“No blood?”

“No blood, Captain,” He rasped in reply, K’s unsuspicious tone feeling like a breath of fresh air.

“Good. And please, Klenzendorf or K will do. We don’t need formalities here,” K insisted.

“Yes, sir,” Freddy replied before mentally kicking himself and looking down.

What laid beneath him was the metal bath faucet, which had collected a large amount of his cum. A dirty thought crossed his mind but he was quick to push it away when he realized that K was talking to him.

“Finkel? Are you still okay?”

“Y- Yeah,” Freddy answered. “I’m just- It just caught me by surprise.”

“Okay, well… Goodnight,” K bid.

“Goodnight.”

The second he heard the bathroom door close Freddy let out a relieved sigh and slowly slid down to the bottom of the tub, the curtain brushing his cheek as he did so. He leaned onto the edge of the tub and curled his legs in. He reached over and wiped off the faucet head, looking away as he did so.

He felt like his head was spinning. The fact that he _came_ with K in the room was an overwhelming mix of embarrassing, terrifying, and arousing all at the same time. Freddy sighed and ran a hand over his face and back into his hair. 

He was in deep. Far too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	2. Behind the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K's perspective of the night. (Takes place the night before they leave to run the Jungfolk camp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 1-2 hours so it's not my best work but I thought I'd post it anyways. :)  
> 

K sighed when he realized he had left his watch somewhere. He was always leaving it somewhere in the condo.

_ He knew he was getting too comfortable. _

The captain searched the home but couldn’t find it anywhere. Except… He never checked the bathroom. But the young sub-officer he shared the condo with was showering, would he be intruding? K put his hands on his hips in thought and yawned.

_ He’d rather retrieve it now than go to sleep and forget it in the morning. _

He sighed and headed to the bathroom. Reaching the door, he softly knocked on it. After a moment of no response, he spoke up.

“Finkel, may I come in?"

There was a short moment of silence. K hoped that he hadn’t startled Freddy.

“Yes,” The sub-officer replied.

K took a small deep breath and let himself in. Steam greeted his face, making him pant a bit before he began looking around. He checked the sink’s countertop, the medicine cabinet, the shaving kit, and the towel rack, but it wasn’t in any of those spots. That just left the shower. He ran his hand over his face, contemplating whether or not he should just wait, he was already uncomfortable as it was. He once again came to the same conclusion as earlier and decided to ask.

“I think I left my watch in the shower. Will you check for me?” The captain asked.

He heard the blond softly hum in response, the sound melting with the sound of the water pouring out of the showerhead.

“It’s in here,” Freddy said.

“Great, thank you,” K replied with a sigh of relief. “Could you hand it to me? I’m heading to bed and rather not forget it here tomorrow.”

Freddy replied with a soft  _ ‘Yes’ _ and K waited, a bit anxiously. His breath then hitched at the sight of Freddy’s pale arm reaching out to hand him his watch. He took the moment to admire every dip and rise of the younger’s thin yet shapely arm. 

He couldn’t deny that seeing his Sub-Officer nude and wet had become a small fantasy of his. He blamed it on the time they had gotten trapped in a rainstorm out on the front. The image of the thin, wet, uniform sticking to the Sub-Officer’s body as he slicked back his hair was burned into his mind, always in slow motion.

His thoughts were interrupted when Freddy shook the watch at him. He quickly snatched it up with a soft  _ ‘Thank you’  _ until both men fell back into silence. 

“Hey, do you mind if I brush my teeth in here?” K suddenly asked.

“Oh no. Not at all,” Freddy replied.

K smiled and let out a small sigh, feeling a bit flustered.

“Thanks. I’ll- I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

“No, don’t worry about it. Take your time.”

K took his time, but not exactly to brush his teeth. Once the toothbrush was in his mouth, his mind wandered beyond the shower curtain.

He had tried to suppress his feelings for his sub-officer for the longest time but it was useless. K had dealt with over forty years, give or take, of knowing that he was a homosexual. He knew there was nothing he could do about it but take it out on his job.

K was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized how deep the toothbrush in his mouth had gone while brushing his tongue until it hit his uvula. He let out a surprised gag and cough and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth. 

Only a moment after, Freddy let out a long and erotic-sounding yelp. The noise went right to his crotch. K’s eyes went wide and his hand tightly clutched the sink’s countertop while his other rested on his hip. For a moment his mind went to the gutters but he shook his head. K took a deep breath and didn’t dare look over to the curtain that separated them.

He quickly spat into the sink and rinsed it.

“Finkel, is everything okay?” He asked, his voice feeling strained as he pulled at the collar of his nightshirt.

_ It was too damn hot in there. _

“I- I,” K heard Freddy take a sharp breath. “I hit my elbow.”

“No blood?” He asked before thinking,  _ Why would there be blood? Stupid question. _

“No blood, Captain,” Freddy replied in a voice that made K’s legs want to turn to jelly.

“Good. And please, Klenzendorf or K will do. We don’t need formalities here,” K insisted as he shifted around a bit.

_ Why was he like this? _

“Yes, sir,” Freddy replied.

K chuckled a bit at that before wrapping up and putting his toothbrush away.

“Well, I’ll leave you and your elbow be,” K said, trying to make himself feel less awkward. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Freddy didn’t reply.

“Finkel? Are you still okay?”

“Y- Yeah,” Freddy answered. “I’m just- It just caught me by surprise.”

“Okay, well... Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

K quickly made his way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, locking and closing the door behind him. He ripped off his nightshirt and tossed it aside. Between the steam in the bathroom and his erection, it felt like he was on fire. He got down onto his bed and before he knew it, he was taking his half-erect cock out of his pants. 

He started tantalizingly slow, wanting to bring himself to full hardness. Once there, he ran his thumb over his tip which was already weeping. He shuddered at the feeling before he began thumbing at his base.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. K froze. It would have been no one else but Freddy. Why would he need his attention? K’s mind was filled with endless possibilities. Did Freddy know? Did he have a question about work? Did he want to discuss their lesson plan? For what felt like hours, his mind sorted through different scenarios. 

“Yes?” He croaked out.

“Um, Capt- Goodnight… K,” Freddy said from the other side of the door.

K shivered at the sound of his name leaving the other’s lips. He cleared his throat.

“Goodnight, Friedrich.”

The captain waited for the blond’s footsteps to fade out into his own bedroom before he resumed. His mind couldn’t help but bring back a situation it made up only moments ago. A situation in which Freddy walked in and proclaimed his love to him before they had sex until sunrise. It  _ lingered _ on it as he stroked himself. That fantasy was almost enough for K to completely get off without his hands. Just the thought of it drove him crazy. 

At the age of forty-seven, the captain had practically mastered the art of getting himself off. It was becoming so easy and quick throughout the years, leaving him barely satisfied, but now as he felt himself nearing his orgasm he didn’t care. 

He easily closed his eyes and pictured a wet-haired Freddy hovering over him and rasping out his name as K pinched his tip and pressed into it. He gasped and moaned as he felt the knot in him tighten. With a sharp twist that he knew would finish the job, he tensed.

_ “Freddy, Freddy, Freddy,” _ He quietly chanted as he pushed himself over his edge, his back arching.

With a deep sigh, K lowered the middle of his back-back down onto the bed and he relaxed as much as he could. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten off to the thought of the sub-officer, but this time, his orgasm was so intense that he thought he could cry. Or maybe, it was because he realized how hopeless his feelings for Freddy were. The blond was more  _ feminine _ , to use the term loosely, than other men, but that didn’t mean he was gay. Besides, he was more than a decade younger, K knew wouldn’t be interested in an old man like himself. Either way, he felt like he could’ve cried.

The captain sighed and rubbed his arms.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to look Freddy in the eye the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of making this a part of a mini series after the other one I'm writing. We'll see though, only time will tell.


End file.
